


Memory

by YellowLion



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Astral Plane, Character Death, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory, Oneshot, Reflection, death mention, taakitz, technically anyway i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLion/pseuds/YellowLion
Summary: Kravitz doesn't remember dying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Death mention, I mean it's brief like in the summary brief.

He doesn’t remember dying.

He doesn't remember living.

He remembers being woken up, floating in a darkness that lapped at his feet and fell like a tide. He remembers meeting the Raven Queen, remembers that despite the void of light, he could see the waves of darkest water—somehow shining as they rippled, rose, sank. He remembers her hands, gently holding a scythe as she murmured an offer he had never considered refusing.

There was nothing left but acceptance, mind fractured into static and murky shards of a mirror that he couldn't see himself in—memory, he learned, was unnecessary.

Time did not matter here, where he had first awakened. He sometimes found this place, or rather, it found him, when he most needed it.

He settled in black sand that didn’t stick, let the tide roll over his feet without feeling cold or warm or wet, just the touch of nothing cascading over him then rolling back again with a soft hushing sound.

He wondered mildly if the waves really made sound or if he was imagining it.

Kravitz had always accepted things as they were—believed in a natural order that he had been tasked to defend. He still did, but he was learning. He remembered the words he had been given.

Outliers. Exceptions.

Was he an outlier? So many remembered how they died, even the truly horrible deaths. He had never asked the Raven Queen why his had not been preserved, presumed it had been unnecessary. He had never pursued the thought, never asked if there were others because that would reveal he thought it mattered.

His reflections turned further—memory had always been something not to wonder about, but the more memories he made with Taako he desperately wanted to keep them. Precious few shards were clear, but Taako was in all the memories that he could call at a whim. He could remember the feeling of holding his warm hand in his cold one, the odd realization that he could smell if he wanted to as Taako baked for the both of them.

Taako wearing his button-up and nothing else. Taako grinning as he stalked towards him, covered in flour. Taako wailing as his arcane cosmetics smeared. Taako crying in his arms, not beautiful but absolutely ugly tears, yet Kravitz held him like he was the most amazing treasure to ever exist. Taako yelling at him, tears in his eyes as he asked for more than Kravitz thought he could give.

His hands stilled from where he had been absently drawing in the sand. He glanced down at the drawing and laughed hoarsely. It was a damn heart with Taako’s name inside it.

He shuddered, caving in on himself as his arms wrapped around himself. He thought he couldn't cry, but tears fell into the sea and he felt lighter.

He felt love, and it was pain. He felt love, and it was joy. He felt, he felt, and he felt.

_He_ felt love.

He _felt_ love.

He felt _love_.

 

 


End file.
